The Hanging Tree
by Chefbabe
Summary: Gather round dear children and I'll tell you a story of our district. The song you have heard time and time again, bears truth in its words that many have forgotten for it happens so long ago.


Gather round dear children and I'll tell you a story of our district. The song you have heard time and time again, bears truth in its words that many have forgotten for it happens so long ago.

Once upon a time before the districts and the Capitol were. The people of our land live much like we do, and from our district lived a younger woman whose beauty was envied and desired by all. The daughter of a poor miner her father hoped for a better life for his daughter and knew that her beauty would be the key to an easy life for not only her but the rest for her family. And in this land lived a man of great stature and wealth that never knew of loss for anything he desired he obtained, and he desired the maiden most of all. But the young maiden's mother wanted her daughter to marry for love and not convince. One day her father approached her about a marriage to the lord.

"Daughter you will want for nothing and your mother and I will be able to provide for you siblings I beg you to reconsider" he pleaded with her.

"No father I will not marry someone I do not love besides my heart belongs to another"

"Whom?"

"The youngest son of the baker"

"You foolish child what village need four bakers?! You will starve and besides even if he were too inherent his father's shop the life of a baker will not ensure you comfort" he shouted at his child for hours and every time she refused to marry anyone but the boy who had claimed her heart. After some time the miner saw truth in his daughters desires for he himself had married for love. When the lord was informed that the miner had refused is proposal and chosen to allow his daughter to choose. The lord sent over all manors of gifts from the loveliest flowers, rarest sweets, and the finest jewelry all with a note just a token of what I would give to you if you would become mine. But she was not persuaded by any of the extravagant gifts and as time when on she became more enamored by the sweet young baker who filled her heart with love and promises of a happy life.

As time went on the lord became more and more angered that the poor baker's son was winning his prize so the lord began to interfere with the young couples lives. When finally the lord had paid off the clerks to never allow them a marriage certificate the younger baker hatched a plan.

"My love there is a baker four counties over who never married. He has no heir and has offered me his shop. I did not wish to take it because of the distance. But with the lord standing in our way here I see no other option. Meet me at the tree where we meet at midnight and we will leave this place."

Knowing that her patents would understand the young girl accepted and began to pack quickly. When the lord heard of their plan he went in to a blind rage and killed three of his own servants. When the commotion was hear and the bodies were discovered the town's people asked what had happened.

"The youngest son of the baker he did this. He plans to run away this night we must find him and make him pay for what he has done" the crowd began to shout the baker having heard this tried to tell the crowd the truth but none believed him. Know his sons plan the baker ran up the road to find his son.

"Go you must hurry the lord has framed you for his own crimes the town plans to kill you. You must find your love and. Run now!" Upon hearing this the younger man began to fly as fast as he could towards his love but as he neared the tree he saw the light of the torches that came to closely behind him. As their shouts can with in ear shot e called to his love.

"Go flee run far away from here down turn back." When she saw the crowed behind her love she ran up the hill as she reached the top she watched as her love was captured and hung from the tree that had once been their hope. After the crowd had left satisfied that the man they thought a committed the crime was dead they left him there till morning. But when they returned with the lord in tow the no only found the man but the miner's daughter hanging side by side with a note carved in to the tree. I will follow him through death as I would have through life. To this day the tree has never been touched it lies deep in the wood the young couple buried under it. To this day the story is told over and over in the song...


End file.
